


Tea & Tiaras

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bryce Lahela/Keiki Lahela, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in Open Heart Book 2 after Keiki comes to stay
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Tea & Tiaras

Olivia listened as the locks clicked open, her smile growing at the sound.

“Hey, beautiful,” Bryce greeted as he entered his apartment, finding Olivia on his couch. His fingers brushed against her blushing cheek as he collapsed beside her. “Where’s Keiki?”

“Watching tv in your room,” Olivia answered, laughing slightly. “She discovered Netflix. Apparently, that’s another thing your parents felt she shouldn’t indulge in.” 

“Thank you for staying with her, I’m sure there were better things you could have done on your day off, but I appreciate it,” he kissed her temple.

“I’m here for you, both of you. You know I think Keiki’s great.” She brushed his hair away from his face. She noticed his eyes seemed heavier now. He looked tired and he never looked tired. He was the only doctor who looked ready to hit the gym or run a marathon after a double shift; and today he only had one. She knew what that meant. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now.” Bryce shook his head. “Tell me about your day instead.”

His strong arms encircled her guiding her into his warm embrace as he settled into the plush cushions of the couch. His talented fingers traced up and down her arm. 

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. “We went to the mall and did some shopping. Then we had lunch on the bay and just talked. She’s an incredible girl, Bryce. She’s smart and has a genuinely kind personality. She truly seems happy here.”

“I know,” he sighed. His head falling back. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to send her back knowing what she’s been through, but I can’t be her parent.”

“She doesn’t need a parent right now.” Olivia leaned up to meet his gaze. “She just needs her brother. She needs you.” 

“I don’t even know what that means anymore,” he admitted. “I don’t want to make things worse for her.” 

“You won’t. You’re her hero. You’re proof that she can make it out too,” she offered. “Keiki thinks the world of you. She carries a photograph of the two of you in her wallet.”

“She does? I didn’t know people still did that” The corner of his lip curled up at the new information. “I’d say I hope it’s a good one, but we both know I don’t take bad pictures.”

Olivia elbowed him, causing him to pull her closer as he laughed burying his face in her hair, pausing for a moment to breathe in her lavender shampoo. 

“Try to be serious!” She nudged him again, getting away enough to reach for her phone. Olivia pulled up a photo of teenage Bryce. His hair was longer than it was now, a sparkly pink plastic tiara rested atop his head as he sat at a child-sized tea party table set. He held the tiny cup between his thumb and index finger as Keiki stood in a poofy princess gown, pouring imaginary tea from her kettle into it. “She said that it’s to remind her that anything’s possible.”

Bryce sat up, taking her phone in his hands. She had expected it to bring him joy, but instead, she found his eyes filling with regret. He studied the photo, zooming in on his sister’s face. It was easy to hear her laughter and happiness even in the picture. 

Olivia’s reassuring hand caressed his shoulders as she gave him time to relive the memory. 

“I don’t know why she doesn’t hate me,” Bryce admitted, turning back to Olivia, his eyes darker. “Why this photo?”

“I’m sorry. I thought it would cheer you up. Keiki made it sound like it was her best day ever,” Olivia tried to explain, she had never meant to cause him more pain.

Bryce’s face fell into his hands. “That only makes it worse.”

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“That was two days before I left,” he admitted. His fingers grasping at his hair in frustration “She threw me a going away tea party and I thanked her by leaving. I left and I never looked back, Liv. I left her there. I left her alone. She should hate me.”

“But she doesn’t,” Olivia interrupted him. She turned his head to face her. “You can’t change the past, but right now, all she wants is to spend time with you. To get to know you again. She just wants a chance to be this happy again.”

“I can’t screw this up. I won’t abandon her again,” Bryce decided. “I just don’t know how to balance what she needs with work. It’s not like the hospital gives us a lot of free time. What if that’s not enough?”

“It will be,” Olivia reassured him. “And you’re not alone. You have me.”

He rested his forehead on hers. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask, I offered,” she insisted. “Plus you know, Sienna, Jackie, Aurora, Elijah, and Rafael would all be here for you too! I can even ask in Peds if they need any volunteers. Maybe I could get her on the schedule to do some hours reading to kids while you’re at work.”

“Maybe.” His gaze fell to the photo again. “Can you text this to me?”

“I can, but why not ask Keiki instead,” she suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sure she’d love to share it with you.”

“You’re amazing, Liv. You know that, right?” Bryce marveled. “I’m so grateful you walked into my life last year.”

“I feel the same way,” she leaned over, her lips brushing against his lightly. “Now, get some sleep my pretty, pretty Princess. I’ll see you in the morning at work.”

His devilish grin pulled her back in for a longer, deeper kiss, that left her cheeks warm. “I told you, I don’t take a bad picture. I look damn good as a Princess!”

“You don’t have to convince me,” she bit her lip trying to keep her smirk from growing. “Good night, Bryce.” 


End file.
